How could this happen
by mzpretty94
Summary: It was only supposed to be a one time thing. But it turned out to be alot more.
1. your what!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the characters….for now. MWAH HAHAHAHAHA!!! Um…enjoy the story**_

_**Summary: They thought it was only gonna be a one time thing, no strings attached. But they soon find out that with pleasure comes pain. TROYPAY**_

'_This is so wrong, but it feels so right_' Sharpay thought as Troy kissed her on her neck. "Oh Troy" she moaned as he started nipping at her ear.

"I want you in me Troy"

For the first time since Troy started kissing her neck he looked up in shock. "Are you sure Sharpay?"

"Yes Troy"

He slowly picked her up wedding style and carried her over to the bed. He kissed her lips softly as he started pulling her shirt off over her head. Once her shirt was finally off he threw it to the other side of the room and started to unhook her bra, which soon after joined the shirt in the corner.

Soon after Sharpay pulled Troy's shirt over his head as he started to leave trails of soft kisses down to her chest. He started licking her left breast while fondling the right. Slowly he made his way down to her skirt and started to pull it off along with her underwear and started licking his way down to her core.

"Ooh," she moaned as Troy started to lick all of the right places. She bit her lip trying desperately to hold back a moan. Troy suddenly stopped so that he could take off his pants and quickly slid them off along with his boxers.

"Do you really want this Sharpay?" he questioned.

"Yes." She said with lust in her eyes.

"It may hurt a little"

"I can deal with it…I guess"

He slid her legs up around his waist and started to kiss her in order to get her mind off of the pain that was about to come. He slowly started to thrust into her and felt her give out a low scream into the kiss. Soon after the pain started to fade and a wave of pleasure started to wash over her.

They broke the kiss and he started to thrust faster and faster with Sharpay moaning uncontrollably and Troy grunting like a wild circus tiger. Her nails began to dig into his back and she could feel blood start to trickle down to the nape of his back.

"Ooh Sharpay"

"Go faster Troy!! Faster"

Troy quickened his pace and soon came and went limp over her. Sharpay came not to long after and they fell asleep with Sharpay in Troy's arms and their legs entwined.

-Three weeks later-

Sharpay had called Troy over to her house and he was nervous because of the tone of her voice. Once he finally got to her house he saw her sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Sharpay"

"Troy"

"Um what did you call le over here for?"

"I have something very important to tell you Troy" she said with pain in her voice.

"Well what is it?"

"Troy….I'm pregnant."

_**a/n: Oooh cliffy! Let me know if you want me to write more.**_

\m/ ( z ) \m/


	2. he's stunned

_**A/n: I'm Baaack!! My family reunion was really fun and I'm glad that you guys waited so patiently for me to update my story so let's go!! **_

_**This chapter begins where the last one left off. **_

"Hey Sharpay"

"Troy"

"Um what did you call le over here for?"

"I have something very important to tell you Troy" she said with pain in her voice.

"Well what is it?"

"Troy….I'm pregnant."

"Can you repeat that one more time please" Troy said stunned.

"I said…I…am…pregnant." Sharpay said slowly.

THUD Troy passed out.

"Troy! Get up right now! You do not pass out on me!"

Sharpay went into the kitchen to put some water into a bowl. She quickly filled the bucket to the brim, ran back into the living room and splashed the water on Troy's face. Once he finally got his composure Troy jumped up and started asking questions questions in a hurry.

"Huh How could this happen! When did this happen! Who did this happen with!" he stammered after every question.

"Well first off it happened by you not wearing a condom when we did it. It happened about two or three weeks ago. And it happened with you ya big dummy!!" Sharpay said getting frustrated.

'_What the heck! I got Sharpay Evans pregnant!!!' _As soon as the thought processed in Troy's mind he passed out……..again.

"Oh get up Bolton!" Sharpay screamed. This time instead of getting water Sharpay slapped him in the face a couple of times.

"Ow Sharpay your slaps hurt!!" Troy said once he got up.

"Oh don't be such a baby."

"Oh God" Troy murmured. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well for one thing you ARE gonna help me take care of this baby" Sharpay said getting in Troy's face.

Troy took a deep breath and started to think. '_How will I ever face Gabriella when I tell her that Sharpay is pregnant and it's because of me?' _This was all starting to become too much for Troy. He slowly turned around and started to walk out of Sharpay's house. She was yelling something about him having to step up and become a father but he wasn't listening. He had to get out of there and think. He would talk to Sharpay later.

-The Next Day-

Troy called Sharpay to schedule a time for the two to talk. At about 3:30 Troy pulled up in front of Sharpay's house and she jumped into the car.

"I'm sorry about walking out on you yesterday" Troy started.

"That's ok" Sharpay replied. "I shouldn't have sprung the news on you that quickly."

"Well I was thinking we could go to the park and talk about this."

"Um...sure"

Troy and Sharpay drove up to the nearest park and took seats on a nearby swing set.

"Sooo…"Troy started.

"Um…yeah"

"Does Zeke know about this yet?"

"No not yet. I don't know if I can tell him."

"But Sharpay he's your boyfriend, you have to tell him. I have to tell Gabriella."

"I know but I'm afraid."

The two continued their story about the pregnancy, but little did they know that Zeke was standing right behind a nearby tree.


End file.
